


Verloren

by Joxmarf



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: DRAGON LORE!!!!, Dark Magic, Dragons, Español | Spanish, Link tiene un SÚPER crush en Revali, M/M, Pre-Calamity, Revali (Legend of Zelda) Being an Asshole, Revali necesita un abrazo, Zelda/Impa - Freeform, dragon!link AU, lenguaje de señas, slowburn, zonai lore
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxmarf/pseuds/Joxmarf
Summary: Revali está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por obtener el reconocimiento de su tribu.Link es un hyliano que ya le robó el protagonismo una vez.Cuando aparece un dragón que amenaza su aldea, Revali se compromete a matarlo. Irónicamente, para cumplir su objetivo debe aliarse con Link, su rival.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Revali tensó el arco.

Sus alas lo impulsaban por las corrientes violentas de Hebra. Nevaba, el mundo era blanco y confuso, pero Revali estaba determinado a no perder de vista al monstruo escamoso, a aquella fiera de fauces filosas y ojos brillosos. 

Una flecha, _una_ flecha bastaría para darle fin a los terrores del engendro.

_“Más rápido,”_ pensó, batiendo las alas. Su cuerpo pulsaba con adrenalina y su respiración pesada se mezclaba con el aire frío. 

La gloria de volver con las plumas bañadas de sangre sería suya. 

Revali apuntó la flecha a la nuca de la criatura y la soltó. _“Lo maté”_ pensó, orgullo inflando su pecho. Pero no, escurridizo como una sombra, el dragón había escapado del tiro mortal. Así era siempre. La criatura se burlaba de él: esperaba que lanzara una flecha y la esquivaba al último instante. Revali gruñó, frustrado. Lanzó flecha tras flecha, las cuales se clavaron en los troncos de los árboles y se hundieron en la nieve, pero ninguna en la carne del monstruo. 

– ¡Te mataré! – exclamó Revali. Estaba seguro que el ser deleznable no entendería sus palabras, pero no le importaba. Era una promesa, una promesa hacia su tribu y hacia sí mismo. El dragón no necesitaba entenderle: lo haría una vez que muriese. 

Revali batió las alas, luchando contra las punzadas dolorosas de su cuerpo. El monstruo era demasiado rápido. A pesar de que Revali era veloz como el viento, no era suficiente. Las ramas secas, cubiertas de nieve, azotaban sus alas exponiendo parches de piel desplumada al viento gélido. El ardor se extendió por su cuerpo, abrasador. Revali suprimió un grito. 

Aterrizó y, con el arco en mano, se obligó a avanzar.

Había tomado días encontrar al dragón. Si volvía a la aldea con las manos vacías entonces… No, Revali no podía pensar en eso. Las distracciones lo llevarían al fracaso. Decía concentrarse en su objetivo y _solo_ en su objetivo.

Los orni no eran veloces en tierra. Sus piernas eran cortas y delgadas, ineptas para recorrer distancias largas. Aun así, Revali hundió las garras en el suelo. Mientras no perdiera de vista al dragón había esperanza, e incluso si perdía su rastro, continuaría buscándolo. 

Marañas de ramas torcidas le obstruían el paso. El hielo las había afilado, cortaban como dagas frías. Aullidos, distantes y elongados, llegaron a sus oídos desde las entrañas de la tundra. El sonido se propagó, y pronto eran varias las voces lobunas que resonaban en el bosque. 

Revali apretó el paso. No le importaban esas bestias estúpidas. En caso de ser necesario, una flecha bastaría para acallar sus aullidos. 

Llegó a un claro. Un lago oscuro e insondable estaba cubierto por una capa de hielo, desprendiendo un vapor inhóspito. Una montaña se erguía a la distancia, nubes envolviendo su cumbre.

En el borde del lago estaba el dragón, silencioso y quieto. Era una pieza de ámbar que lo miraba con ojos invernales. Sin saber porqué, Revali tembló.

Los rayos matinales, ofuscados por la neblina, hacían refulgir sus escamas áureas. Brillaban, cada una gema preciosa. El dragón era de mirada bestial y violenta, distante. Todo en él era afilado, desde sus alas hasta la cresta que decoraba su cabeza. Solo le afeaba una cicatriz que le atravesaba el pecho.

_“Tensa el arco,”_ se reprendió mentalmente, pero Revali estaba congelado. Sus manos temblaban, no se atrevía a moverse. La bestia, al notar su vacilación, se acercó. Donde pisaba, la nieve se derretía y dejaba trozos de suelo desnudo.

_“Debe estar ardiendo,”_ pensó Revali, clavado en su sitio. 

Jamás había visto una criatura tan… hermosa. Parecía un rayo fugaz encarnado, un ser de llamas y chispas. Revali contuvo la respiración. 

– Hermoso– murmuró. El dragón retrocedió, sorprendido. 

Revali frunció el ceño. ¿Le entendía? 

–¿De dónde vienes?– preguntó, voz queda mientras discretamente deslizaba el ala hacia su carcaj. El dragón era una bestia, cualquier movimiento sospechoso haría que huyera. En estos casos, el engaño era el mejor método para lograr su propósito. Una vez que tuviera la flecha en mano, podría matarlo fácilmente–. ¿Por qué aterrorizas a mi gente? ¿No tienes otro lugar adonde ir? 

El dragón dio otro paso hacia atrás. Revali notó, con sorpresa, que sus ojos brillaban (¿con lágrimas?). 

–No te preocupes– dijo en un tono consolador. Por primera vez, el dragón miró a Revali a los ojos. Eran azules, del color de la superficie inerte del lago–. Hay un lugar para ti. ¿Quieres saber cuál es?

Revali sonrió, apuntando la flecha al rostro del dragón.

– ¡Señor Revali!– la exclamación lo tomó por sorpresa. Sus dedos se agarrotaron y, en esos segundos vitales, el dragón tomó vuelo y desapareció en el follaje.

Revali cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire frío. 

– ¿Te das cuenta que estaba a punto de matarlo? – Revali giró sobre sus talones, fulminando a su compañero con la mirada–. Si no fuese por tu imprudencia, hubiera…

– _Lo sé_ – dijo el orni. Tenía el plumaje blanco, lo que explicaba que no hubiese notado su presencia. _“Tampoco el dragón lo hizo,”_ Revali pensó, tomando nota del descuido–. Es por eso que lo detuve.

Revali frunció el ceño y levantó la mandíbula, indignado. ¿Cómo osaba a…? 

– La Princesa de Hyrule ha venido a la aldea– anunció el orni–. En su audiencia con el patriarca, solicitó…

– ¿Que matase a la bestia?– Revali dio un paso hacia el mensajero, entornando los ojos. Colgó el arco sobre su hombro y cruzó las alas. Sus siguientes palabras fueron ligeras, aunque ácidas–. Ah, entiendo. Quieres ser _tú_ el que obtenga la gloria.

– Nada por el estilo– replicó el orni, adusto–. La princesa desea rastrear al dragón, sin matarle aún. 

– ¿Y por qué Su Alteza quiere eso?

– Tal vez no haya necesidad de darle muerte– dijo el orni, en un tono solemne que imitaba el de la princesa.

– ¿ _No hay necesidad_ ?– siseó Revali. Hizo un gran ademán, abarcando la tundra desolada. Desde que el monstruo había aparecido, pocos eran los orni que se atrevían a frecuentar Hebra. Revali no toleraba que por esa _cosa_ su gente viviera con miedo–. Corriendo el peligro de ir contra los deseos de Su Alteza, _es_ necesario.

– Vaya y dígaselo a la cara, insigne guerrero.

Revali se acercó al orni, sus ojos soltando chispas.

– ¿Te burlas de mí? 

– Por supuesto que no, señor– respondió.

Revali apretó el pico. Ir contra los deseos de la princesa sería una locura. 

– No creo que le interese mi opinión. Ni la tuya– dijo finalmente, enfatizando lo último.

Un vasto silencio que sabía a soledad envolvía la tundra. El sol se asomaba desde las cima de la montaña, coronando las cumbres con una luz tímida. Los rayos, débiles aún, resaltaban el azul profundo de las aguas inmóviles. 

– Regresemos– dijo Revali–. El monstruo no saldrá de nuevo, lo has ahuyentado. 

* * *

La aldea orni era un punto de color en una región cubierta de nieve. Las ventiscas frías llegaban a la aldea en forma de una brisa fresca. Los gritos, las risas y las mélicas canciones se arremolinaban en una algarabía general, contrastante con el silencio huraño de las montañas.

Revali y su compañero aterrizaron en una de las plataformas de vuelo. El orni se alejó, no sin antes informarle que la princesa había solicitado audiencia. 

Las escaleras eran estrechas y empinadas. Revali codeó con por lo menos diez personas antes de alcanzar la plaza principal, el corazón de la aldea, que era el lugar de entrenamiento de los polluelos. 

Debido a la visita de la princesa, la plaza estaba casi vacía. Link, sonriente, miraba a un polluelo que batía las alas sin gracia alguna, luchando acaloradamente con el viento por mantenerse a flote. Después de un momento aterrizó cabizbajo. Link se arrodilló y colocó una mano en el hombro del pequeño. Dijo algo, aunque Revali estaba demasiado lejos para ver qué.

Se detuvo, observando la escena con discreto interés. Link fue quien lo notó primero, incorporándose. Frunció el ceño al observar las heridas de Revali, casi imperceptibles por su plumaje oscuro. Revali hizo una nota mental de ir a la enfermería después de reunirse con la princesa.

El crío corrió hacia él, soltando una exclamación.

– ¿Está bien, señor?– preguntó, tímido–. Sus alas…

Revali asintió. Sus heridas eran rasguños, perceptibles solo para la mirada atenta. Cierto que habían ciertas zonas calvas, pero Revali las había camuflado entre su plumaje. Antes de contestar, dirigió la vista hacia Link, quien lo observaba con aquellos ojos de estatua. 

– Estoy perfectamente bien, Croni– dijo, dándose aires de importancia. Se llevó un ala al pecho–. Un guerrero debe estar orgulloso de sus heridas. 

Revali sentía una empatía inmensa hacia el pequeño y lamentaba que aún no hubiese dominado el vuelo. Curiosamente, el niño veía en Link a un mentor, por lo que era común verlos a ambos en la plaza central. A Revali le molestaba eso. _Él_ era el mejor aviador de la aldea. _Él_ debería ser el mentor.

– ¿Encontró al dragón? – preguntó Croni. Link miraba hacia otra dirección con ojos ausentes, aunque escuchaba con interés. 

– Así es – dijo Revali, una idea brotando en su mente–. ¿De dónde crees que vienen estas arañazos? El dragón las hizo con sus zarpas. 

Link volteó la cabeza en su dirección, labios entreabiertos. Incrédulo, se acercó y estudió sus heridas. 

– ¿Qué me ves?– dijo Revali–. ¿Acaso no me das crédito? 

Link lo miró a los ojos. Su semblante era abstraído, como si estuviese considerando la pregunta. Sacudió la cabeza. 

– ¿Eso es un sí o un no?– preguntó Revali, impaciente.

– _No te creo_ –dijo, sus manos moviéndose pacientemente–. _Tus heridas son superficiales._

– Te aseguro que fue él– dijo Revali, su rostro inflamado por la ira–. ¿Quién eres tú para dudar de mí? No sabes nada. Ni siquiera… ¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie te invitó. 

Link lo miró fijamente, estupefacto. No había esperado un ataque tan directo.

– Vienes...– le lanzó una sonrisa triunfal–. vienes porque le tienes miedo al dragón.

Link clavó la mirada en el suelo. Sus labios temblaron y una palidez glacial cayó sobre su rostro. 

– _No vengo aquí por eso. Yo…_

– Deje a Link en paz– tanto Link como Revali desviaron la mirada hacia Croni. 

– Qué patético que necesites que un niño te proteja– Revali giró sobre sus talones, subiendo las escaleras hacia el pasillo. Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Link, cuyos ojos lanzaban chispas–. Nos vemos. A diferencia tuya, tengo cosas que hacer. La Princesa Zelda ha solicitado audiencia conmigo.

El rostro de Link se puso transido. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Revali se alejó, orgulloso de dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

Sin ningún pormenor, Revali llegó al nido donde la princesa se alojaba. La entrada estaba vigilada por una Sheikah, quien franqueaba el umbral. Peinaba cabellos platinados que llegaban a ras del suelo. Su rostro era delicado, aunque su expresión dura lo contorsionaba. 

Después de un intercambio rápido, la mujer lo dejó pasar, no sin antes mirarlo detenidamente. 

– Revali, guerrero orni encargado de matar al dragón– anunció. 

De no ser por la ausencia de muros, el nido sería sofocante. Revali asimiló los objetos de la habitación: la hamaca en el centro, el tapiz desgastado, las plumas tiritirantes que pendían sobre el lugar y, sentada en una silla demasiado grande para ella, la Princesa de Hyrule.

Era de un rostro pálido y sereno. Sus ojos verdes eran dulces, pero distantes. Pieles blancas la acicalaban, protegiéndola del clima frío de la región. Al ponerse de pie, Revali notó que se movía con una serenidad que lindaba en altanería. 

Al ver a Revali, una sonrisa afilada curvó sus labios. 

– Es un honor, Alteza – dijo Revali, inclinándose profundamente.

– Igualmente– dijo la princesa, voz cortés– Soy Zelda, y ella es mi consejera real, Impa.

Hizo un ademán a la mujer de cabellos argénteos, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido en el umbral.

– ¿Así que _tú_ eres el guerrero?– Impa lo rodeó, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. No estaba impresionada–. Alteza, se ve muy frágil.

– _¿Frágil?_ –dijo Revali en tono ofendido–. Déjeme decirle que… 

– ¿Lo ha visto?– preguntó Zelda, un hilo de esperanza entretejido en su voz–. Al dragón. 

Nadie sabía de dónde había surgido aquel monstruo. Varias leyendas hablaban de los dragones. Unas contaban que las Diosas, antes de su eterno retiro, crearon seres a su imagen y semejanza: Dinraal, ser de llama y chispa; Farore, del súbito rayo; y Naydra, de hielo y escarcha. Se decía que estos tres seres volaban sobre Hyrule, velando por el bienestar de sus habitantes. 

El dragón que habitaba en Hebra era distinto. Cuadrúpedo, no de gran tamaño-- aunque letal. El primer orni que lo había visto había regresado con heridas profundas en el ala. No habían sido fatales, pero sí suficiente para sembrar temor y duda en el corazón de la tribu. 

Los orni, entre ellos Revali, estaban convencidos de que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el reptil atacara la aldea. Ni la altura podría salvarlos, pues el dragón podía volar.

Por tanto, se decidió que un grupo de guerreros se encargaría de matar a la bestia. No obstante, la temperatura helada y el miedo creciente hicieron que uno por uno renunciaran-- excepto Revali. Él seguía empedernido en cobrar venganza. Cuando el dragón muriese, la aldea no tendría otra opción más que reconocer su gran hazaña. Finalmente sería _visto_.

Revali contó un resumen de lo ocurrido a la princesa, quien se veía sumamente contrariada por el relato. 

– ¿No ha matado a nadie?– preguntó Zelda, ansiosa. 

Revali sacudió la cabeza. Aunque había herido de gravedad a varios orni, las lesiones jamás habían sido letales. Claro que eso no significaba que el dragón fuera benévolo, sino que habían tenido suerte.

– Esto será más sencillo de lo previsto– dijo Impa, sonriendo triunfal. La princesa intentó devolver el gesto. 

– Quizás– dijo. Suspiró, volviéndose hacia Revali–. Dígame, ¿lo ha visto exhalar fuego? 

– ¿Puede hacer eso?– preguntó, ceñudo. Eso explicaba por qué la nieve se derretía cuando el dragón la pisaba. Era un dragón de fuego. 

Por primera vez, Revali se estremeció al pensar en él. 

– Hace unos años, una tropa cazó uno en la provincia de Laynaru– la princesa susurraba, afligida. Impa abrió la boca para consolarla, aunque la cerró un momento–. Más de la mitad murió. Por eso yo… 

Zelda juntó las manos, como rezando. 

– No quiero que civiles se expongan al peligro– su voz era decisiva– .Traeré a mi gente y…

Revali alzó un ala, acallando a la princesa. Impa soltó una exclamación, aunque Zelda la silenció con un ademán. 

– Con todo respeto, Su Alteza, no soy un civil.

Zelda bajó la mirada. Por un momento, nadie profirió palabra. La Princesa de Hyrule se veía desdichada. El fulgor de sus ojos había dado paso a un opaco desamparo. Parte de él se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca.

– Tiene razón.

– Hoy estuve a punto de matarlo– agregó Revali, consolador. La princesa no dijo nada, la mirada aún clavada en el suelo–. Confíe en mí. No la defraudaré.

Revali deseó haber podido saber qué pensaba la princesa en ese momento. Infundida de ánimo, se irguió. Su rostro, aún pálido y circunspecto, mostró una ecuanimidad ejemplar. Revali se llevó un ala al corazón, prometiendo que mataría al dragón. No solo por la princesa, sino por su pueblo. Y también por el hyliano que vivía en las montañas.

– De acuerdo– dijo la princesa, sonriendo. Y en signo de amistad, le extendió la mano.

* * *

Revali se dirigió a la plaza central. 

El fragor de la aldea había disminuido; tan solo el viento murmuraba. Atardecía; el cielo era una piscina de colores anaranjados. 

Link estaba en el borde de la plaza, mirando al horizonte. A la distancia, yacían cordilleras contorneadas por la luz del ocaso. Ríos y arroyos las atravesaban, incesantes en su movimiento. 

Tinta negra se derramaba de las entrañas del horizonte, presagio de una noche sin estrellas. La figura de Link bloqueaba los últimos rayos diurnos, los cuales doraban sus cabellos. El cielo arrebol le dotaba a su rostro un matiz nostálgico. 

Revali se detuvo junto a Link, quien fingió no notarlo. 

Revali tomó una bocanada de aire frío. ¿Debía disculparse? Probablemente, pero no podía. Ver a Link en la aldea era suficiente para hacer hervir su sangre. 

La tribu _amaba_ al hyliano. Le proporcionaban regalos y lo invitaban a comer. Incluso le habían entregado una armadura orni, una artesanía valiosa bordada con técnicas antiguas. Los polluelos se acercaban a Link, emocionados de enseñarle trucos aéreos. Los orni jamás le habían demandado nada; su dócil amabilidad parecía satisfacerlos. 

Revali, al contrario, no admiraba la humildad del hyliano. Detestaba que se hubiera ganado el corazón de su gente con tanta facilidad, sin tener que probar su valía. Detestaba que se paseara por la aldea como si fuera su hogar, como si perteneciera.

– Si te preguntas cómo me fue, la respuesta es excelente– dijo Revali.

Link lo miró de reojo. Una tempestad cerúlea se agitaba en su mirada, apenas contenida en la curva de sus ojos de mar. _“Son como cualquier par,”_ se dijo Revali, pero en ellos había un destello añil que jamás había visto en nadie. Su azul se retraía y fluía, como la espuma que lame la costa.

El silencio era aplastante, y Revali se dispuso a extinguirlo. 

– La princesa me encargó matar…

– _Vengo aquí porque amo esta aldea_ – dijo Link. Revali entrecerró los ojos. _“Lo sé, idiota,”_ pensó.

– Y ella te ama a ti – respondió, con un atisbo de resentimiento.

Link sonrió, aunque el gesto no alcanzó sus ojos. _“No me cree,”_ pensó Revali con cierta satisfacción. El hyliano alzó la mirada al cielo con una intensidad inusitada, como si los colores serenos guardasen algún secreto en los confines 

– _Tienes razón._

Revali entreabrió el pico, sorprendido. No esperaba que Link dijera eso. Revali sintió como si lo hubieran abofeteado. Saber que te aprecian, ¿cómo se sentiría? Revali ansiaba preguntarle. Sin embargo, lo que salió de su pico fue otra cosa.

–¿Sobre?

– _Soy un cobarde_ – dijo Link. Revali frunció el ceño, recordando su conversación temprana, y lo embargó una satisfacción frívola. Le daba gusto estar correcto pero sobre todo, que Link se llamara cobarde. 

Link sacudió la cabeza, soltando una risa agria. Su voz era grave, con un timbre que daba la impresión de desgastado o viejo. Revali siempre se sorprendía de que una voz tan gruesa perteneciera a un hyliano tan pequeño.

– _Eres el único que me dice la verdad. Eres duro pero honesto._

– _Debería irme pero…_

Revali alzó un ala, silenciándolo. Pensó que Link se encolerizaría pero, al contrario, una sonrisa (burlona, tal vez) surcó sus labios.

– No tienes que ser valiente, ¿sabes? 

Link no era un guerrero. Vivía solo, en un recóndito mar de nieve. _“Es un ermitaño, un eremita,”_ decía la gente, y con razón. Revali envidiaba eso: la libertad de la soledad, la voluntad que se sostiene a sí misma, pues aunque él habitara en la zona de entrenamiento, estaba indiscutiblemente ligado a su aldea–. Voy a terminar con el dragón, lo prometo.

Entonces, sintió el roce cálido de los dedos de Link. Revali se congeló, conteniendo la respiración. Era un gesto espontáneo, dulce como si lo que acariciase fuera un copo de nieve. 

– _Ya lo hiciste._

Revali sonrió. Link dejó caer los brazos a los costados, perplexo. No era la reacción que esperaba.

– Esa es la actitud– dijo Revali, recuperándose–. Al menos, tienes la sensatez de reconocer mis dones.

El orni extendió las alas, haciendo que Link retrocediera unos pasos. El viento empezó a soplar hacia las alturas, obedeciendo su voluntad. Revali cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el cúmulo de energía que se expendía por su cuerpo como electricidad. Cuando apenas podía mantener las garras en el suelo, salió disparado como una flecha, rasgando el cielo. 

Antes de perder de vista la aldea, miró de soslayo la plaza central, donde Link era tan solo un punto distante. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy muy emocionada por publicar esto hehe c:
> 
> Este es mi primer fic con varios capítulos y CREO que también el primer fic Revalink en español, lo que es un honor para mí. Agradecería muchísimo que comentasen. Hay muchos cabos sueltos al inicio pero les juro que pronto las cosas harán más sentido ;o
> 
> Gracias por leer <3 mi tumblr es @blog-of-the-wildd por si quieren decir hola!


	2. Chapter 2

La flecha silbó en el aire y se hundió en el costado del Lizalfo. El monstruo, preso de pánico, dejó caer su lanza y colapsó. La tormenta de nieve se encargó de cubrir el cuerpo hasta que solo quedó un bulto amorfo. 

Revali tembló de pies a cabeza y estiró el ala hacia su carcaj. Cinco flechas. Eso era todo lo que tenía, y después quedaría a merced de Hebra. 

El cielo era una nube que se desplomaba en forma de nieve. Curiosamente, hoy no había viento. El aire era estático, como si este mismo se hubiese congelado. 

Alrededor de Revali, yacían Lizalfos inertes. De piel verde, porque unas flechas de fuego habían bastado para desintegrar a los elementales. Revali suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que pudiese olvidar sus rostros petrificados disolviéndose en escarcha.

Continuó adentrándose en la tundra. Había sido una imprudencia venir, lo sabía, pero incluso sabiéndolo se negaba a volver. La princesa había depositado en él su fe. De él (y solo de él) dependía terminar con la bestia. Fallar no era una opción. 

El médico le había dicho que debía guardar reposo hasta que su ala sanase.  _ “Romperte un hueso sería fatal, especialmente considerando tu… condición,” _ cuando el médico hubo pronunciado estas palabras, Revali se retiró indignado. Estaba molestísimo, al grado que había decidido ir al día siguiente. 

Acostumbrado a evitar hordas de enemigos con su vuelo, ahora se veía obligado a enfrentarlos cara a cara. Hasta ahora estaba bien, pero encontrarse con un Lynel o con un Hinox sería su fin. O con el mismo dragón.

Su mente conjuró un escenario en el que el monstruo le hundía las garras en el costado y lo elevaba hasta el cielo. Indefenso y con las alas frágiles, Revali no podía luchar. Entonces, una vez en el borde del cielo, el dragón lo soltaba. Revali caía y caía. Y el cielo que tanto había odiado, que tanto había amado, era el único que lo veía estrellarse hacia el suelo. El cielo... y el dragón, con aquellos ojos insondables y vacíos. Con aquellos ojos que tanto había odiado…

Revali se restregó un ala en el rostro. No servía de nada conjurar esas visiones. Sabía que el dragón era un desalmado, pero él  _ también _ podía serlo. _ “Antes de que me toque una pluma del cuerpo, yo lo habré despojado de sus escamas,” _ pensó Revali, reconfortándose.

Revali avanzó por el bosque, notando signos de la persecución del día anterior. Las ramas rotas, que descansaban en trozos en el suelo; la nieve esparcida desordenadamente; el silencio. Revali tomó una bocanada de aire, cubriéndose el ala herida. 

Un impulso misterioso lo llevó al lago, al mismo lago de ayer. Vio el mismo cielo, la misma montaña… Solo la neblina se había dispersado, dando paso a una hermosa vista. 

Revali se arrodilló junto a la orilla del lago. Rozó el agua, que había perdido su capa de hielo. Estaba fría, pero no demasiado. 

Revali extendió el ala herida y la hundió en el agua. Soltó una exclamación que se desvaneció al notar al dragón, quien lo miraba desde el centro del lago. Sus ojos estaban clavados en su rostro, pero lentamente se deslizaron al ala herida. El dragón entreabrió los labios, pero no profirió ningún sonido. Tampoco Revali, mudo del susto.

Ambos permanecieron un momento sin moverse. Como la otra vez, el dragón se veía tranquilo, aunque una leve arruga (¿de enojo? ¿de preocupación?) atravesó su frente. 

El dragón vaciló y, lentamente, se empezó a acercar a Revali. 

Revali tiró su ala fuera del agua y se puso de pie, hiperventilando. Tomó su arco y apuntó una flecha de fuego al rostro del dragón. Su ala herida ardía, pero no le importaba. Si lograba terminar con esto de una vez por todas, no le importaba. 

– ¡Te mataré! – Revali exclamó. Habían sido las primeras palabras que le había dirigido y, con suerte, también serían las últimas.

El dragón detuvo su andar. Su rostro era impasible como la nieve, pero Revali sabía leer el lenguaje corporal de los animales. Sus patas temblaban. El dragón… ¿Le tenía miedo?

Revali apretó el pico, decidido a lanzar la flecha. Por su aldea, por él mismo, por Link. 

Tomó una bocanada de aire, soltando la flecha.

Revali se cubrió el rostro, protegiéndose de la explosión. El corazón le martilleaba contra el pecho; sentía que este se quebraría. 

Había acabado. Realmente había acabado.  _ “Regresaré como un héroe,” _ pensó Revali, al borde de las lágrimas. Todos los que habían dudado de él tendrían que reconocer su valía. Finalmente, _ finalmente _ había---

Un rugido interrumpió su delirio de grandeza. El dragón se lanzó sobre él, azotándolo contra el suelo con una garra. A pesar suyo, Revali soltó un grito de dolor. El dragón se veía _ furioso _ . Sus ojos eran luceros iracundos. Su hocico estaba abierto, exponiendo filas de dientes que parecían cuchillos. En el fondo de la boca, se entrevía el fulgor del fuego. Un calor insoportable emanaba de él. 

_ “Me va a matar,” _ pensó Revali. Negándose a demostrar temor, se obligó a mirar al monstruo a los ojos, que eran carbón ardiente.

La criatura rugió, mostrando sus fauces. No podía terminar así. Revali no quería morir, no sin probarle al pueblo orni que lo habían subestimado. Él sabía que… si no hubiera…

_ “No tiene caso pensar en eso, ¿o sí?” _ se preguntó Revali, cerrando los ojos,  _ “Yo lo iba matar, es justo que…”  _

El dragón despegó la pata del pecho de Revali, arrancándole un grito. Las garras habían desgarrado su piel, causando profundas heridas. 

– ¿No te atreves, engendro?– Revali tosió. Se llevó un ala al pico, cubriéndose el rostro. Al retirarla, notó que sangre teñía sus dedos–. Qué débil eres… ni siquiera puedes… 

El dragón gruñó y, antes de que Revali pudiese abrir los ojos, se había ido.

Revali intentó incorporarse, pero estaba demasiado débil. 

El dragón no lo había matado. Pudo haber presionado el filo de su garra contra su corazón y terminar con su perseguidor, pero no lo hizo. 

Y la razón no había sido compasión ¿o sí? Eso… no era algo que sintiesen los monstruos. Entonces, ¿qué había sido? 

El dragón no lo consideraba como un oponente digno. Eso era. En el último momento, cuando lo tenía contra el suelo y bastaba un suspiro para convertirlo en cenizas, el dragón se había apartado de él con desdén.

– ¡Vuelve! – gritó Revali, aunque sabía que era en vano. Morir de lesiones fútiles era vergonzoso... –. Por favor, vuelve… 

Antes de que pudiera llamarlo de nuevo, Revali perdió el conocimiento. 

* * *

El aire olía a tierra, añejo y estancado.

Revali abrió los ojos. Abajo de él había varias almohadas raídas y una cobija de lana cubría su cuerpo. Revali la apartó con un ademán y se cubrió los ojos, intentando recordar qué había sucedido. Había encontrado el dragón, y este… se había ido. 

Una exclamación gruesa y áspera lo sobresaltó. Link, quien había estado cocinando junto a una fogata, se acercó a Revali. Se hincó frente a él, observando su pecho con ojos entornados. Se veía cansado, como si no hubiese dormido en días. 

– ¿Dónde estoy? 

Revali miró alrededor. 

Estaban en una cueva. Un templo Sheikah ocupaba la mayoría del lugar, y lo que parecía ser abertura al exterior estaba inundada de agua. La única fuente de luz era una fogata junto al templo, la cual lanzaba destellos débiles. Un cofre de metal, oxidado y desvencijado, estaba arrimado en una esquina. Era la única pertenencia visible de Link.

Revali notó que no estaba usando su prenda superior, y que en su lugar habían vendas que cubrían su cuerpo. Esto le molestó en extremo. ¿Quién se creía Link para…?

–  _ En mi casa  _ – dijo Link, sin un atisbo de vergüenza.

¿ _ Aquí _ vivía? Verdaderamente, era un salvaje. 

– No es nada acogedora, igual que su due…– un dolor lo acometió antes de que pudiera soltar la puella. Revali se llevó un ala al pecho, reprimiendo un grito. Link reaccionó al momento. Se puso de pie y fue hacia el cofre, del que sacó unas vendas, una crema y un elixir. 

– _ ¿Fue el dragón?  _ – preguntó una vez que había vuelto. Le ofreció el elixir, el cual Revali aceptó a regañadientes. Tomó unos tragos que le supieron a ácido.

– ¿Importa que te diga? No me vas a creer.

Link le lanzó una mirada interrogativa, mostrándole las vendas. Revali apretó el pico y asintió a regañadientes. Cuidadosamente, Link deshizo el nudo del vendaje. Revali se mordió la lengua, dispuesto a no dar muestra de dolor. Las manos hábiles de Link desenvolvieron las vendas y expusieron sus heridas a carne viva. Se puso un poco de crema en los dedos y la untó en el pecho de Revali con movimientos suaves. Revali cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar las olas de agonía que lo azotaban. 

– Quieres que toda la aldea piense que soy un bueno para nada– dijo de súbito, fulminando a Link con la mirada–. Quieres todo el reconocimiento para ti, al igual que aquella vez con Croni... 

Link sacudió la cabeza, concentrado en su tarea de una manera que enfureció a Revali. Ni se dignaba a mirarlo. Revali intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor era demasiado.

Link puso una mano en su hombro y lo empujó, recostándolo. Lo miraba con ojos preocupados. 

–  _ Aunque sea por hoy, descansa. Tienes fiebre. _

– Quieres la delantera…

Link suspiró. 

–  _ No soy tu enemigo _ – dijo. Su mirada se deslizó a las heridas de Revali, que estaban rojas e hinchadas–.  _ Quiero que te mejores. _

Revali no respondió. No sabía que contestar a eso. Si no hubiese sido por Link, él estaría...

– ¿Cómo me encontraste? – preguntó.

–  _ En Kilsie, no lejos de aquí, abundan las lubinas _ – Link sonrió y miró hacia la fogata, donde unos pescados se cocían a fuego lento–.  _ Fui a pescar y terminé con un ave. _

Revali rodó los ojos. 

– _ Me asusté mucho _ – dijo Link, solemne. Revali notó que sus manos temblaban–.  _ Pensé que te había matado. _

Revali apartó la mirada, avergonzado. 

– Casi lo hace. Es un salvaje. 

Link asintió. Untó un poco más de crema en sus lesiones y, finalmente, aplicó el vendaje nuevo. Revali suspiró, aliviado de que hubiese acabado.

–  _ ¿Por qué te interesa tanto cazarlo?  _ – preguntó Link, sentándose a su lado. 

– Se lo prometí a la princesa.  _ Tu _ princesa. 

–  _ ¿Pero para qué? _

– ¿Cómo que para qué? 

–  _ ¿Por qué quieres tú, Revali, cazarlo? _

Revali lo fulminó con la mirada, exasperado.

– ¡Es un monstruo! Estuvo a punto de matarme.

–  _ Pero no lo hizo. _

Revali alzó un ala, silenciándolo.

– No lo hizo, pero podría en el futuro. Ese es el problema. 

–  _ ¿A qué te refieres? _

– El dragón es muy poderoso. Si algún día decide atacar la aldea, la hará pedazos.

Link abrió los ojos de par en par. Su rostro era grave y ceñudo, como si finalmente hubiera entendido el peligro que posaba el dragón para la aldea.

–  _ ¿Y si se marcha? _

– Lo seguiré.

–  _ Entonces no es solo por… _

– ¿Qué te importa? – exclamó Revali, convulso. Link palideció–. ¿por qué lo defiendes?

– _ No lo defiendo. Solo… estoy preocupado por ti. Tienes muchas heridas y…  _

Revali le lanzó una mirada furiosa. Link no se inmutó y colocó una mano en su hombro.

–  _ Deja que te ayude. _

Al momento, Revali estalló en una carcajada que se convirtió en una tos adolorida.

–  _ Tú mismo lo dijiste _ – dijo Link una vez que Revali se recuperó–.  _ El dragón es muy poderoso y… _

– ¿Piensas que no puedo hacerlo?

–  _ Pienso que eres el único que puede. Pero una mano amiga aceleraría las cosas, ¿no crees? _

Revali frunció el ceño. Link era hábil y podría serle de utilidad, aunque al final del día, debía ser él quien matase al dragón. 

– La princesa dijo que mientras más rápido, mejor.

Link inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, confundido. Revali suspiró y, a regañadientes, le extendió el ala. 

– Conoces Hebra mejor que nadie, ¿no es así? 

Link lo miró incrédulo. 

– ¿Qué?  – preguntó Revali, irritado.

Link sacudió la cabeza, riendo suavemente. Aceptó su ala y la estrechó, una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios.

–  _ Te extrañé, eso es todo. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feliz año nuevo a todos! el año empezó con un **bang** pero espero que todos estén bien c: 
> 
> en fin, tengo dos capítulos de flashback que describen en detalle cómo se conocieron link y revali, pero tendrán que esperar un poco hehe >:) . espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! siéntanse libres de comentar lo que sea, que yo los leo <3 <3
> 
> mi tumblr es @blog-of-the-wildd por si quieren decir hola


	3. Chapter 3

El sol sangraba, derramando rayos que la neblina hacía de un rosa dulce. Fastidiado, Revali dibujaba franjas invisibles en el cielo. _Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo_ … un chasquido escapó de su pico mientras volaba hacia Link, quien se aferraba a la montaña con dedos temblorosos. 

Link apoyó la frente contra la roca, exhausto, y emitió un gruñido de dolor. Nubes de vapor salían de sus labios azulados.

– Qué lento eres, señor alpinista– cacareó Revali, rozando su espalda con la punta de su ala. Voló con ligereza, surcando los cielos, antes de volverse a acercar– . No sabía que tu condición física era tan deficiente. 

Link le sonrió débilmente. Revali casi gritó cuando Link soltó una mano de la montaña para constestarle.

– _Tal vez si me ayudaras, iría más rápido en vez de…_ – Link cerró los ojos, luchando contra el dolor. El hyliano tomó unas bocanadas de aire antes de seguir hablando–, _esto_.

Revali lo miró preocupado, aunque cuando Link fijó los ojos en él, apartó la vista hacia las nubes y fingió que eran de lo más interesante.

– Hm, no – repuso Revali, bromeando–. Como tu compañero, reconozco la importancia del ejercicio físico.

Link rió, el sonido extendiéndose en la cordillera con un eco. 

– _Qué buena excusa para esconder que no podrías volar cargándome…_

– Eso es una calumnia. Sí que puedo, alpinista – se acercó más a Link, su voz suave como el vapor–. Oye, si realmente estás cansado…

Link sacudió la cabeza. La única mano que se aferraba a la montaña temblaba como un cascabel; sus dedos se retorcían como si quisieran fundirse con la roca. 

– _Ni hablar. Sigues curándote de…_

–No eres una carga para mí. Ven – Revali se acercó más. Soltar la pared era bastante peligroso. 

Abajo, las nubes se enroscaban unas sobre otras, lamiendo la base de las montañas. De vez en cuando, un águila surcaba la piscina de vapor, pero incluso entonces no se veía ni la cúspide de los pinos más altos. Revali tragó saliva. Si Link caía...

– _Estoy bien, Revs._

Link parecía estar pensando lo mismo. Miró hacia abajo y sacudió la cabeza. Sin decir otra palabra, se aferró al muro rocoso y continuó escalando. Sus dedos buscaban grietas y protuberancias. A veces, llegaba a tramos mortalmente lisos, y cruzarlos tardaba más de lo usual. Revali se mantuvo a su lado, acompañándolo sin decir palabra. No se atrevía a romper su concentración, ni siquiera para hacer comentarios pulidos de ironía. Cuando Link se detenía, extenuado, era Revali quien le murmuraba palabras de aliento. 

Llegaron a la meseta cuando el sol estaba en su cenit. La vista era hermosa, tranquila hasta resultar aburrida. 

– Finalmente– exclamó Revali, lo suficientemente alto para que se arrepintiera: en las alturas, era bastante sencillo provocar un alud. 

Link tenía las palmas apoyadas en las rodillas. Su respiración era superficial y pesada; por un momento, Revali temió que se fuese a ahogar. El rostro de Link, enjuto, estaba perlado con un sudor frío que se limpió con el dorso de la mano.

– _Lo siento._

Revali frunció el ceño. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a Link tan… cansado.

– No te disculpes; era una broma – su tono era amable–. Si quieres, podemos hacer un refugio y pasar la noche.

Link sacudió la cabeza, testarudo.

– _No quiero atrasarte_ – Link se irguió despacio, el rostro contorsionado por el dolor – . _Creo que mis pies están sangrando, y esta vez sí tengo botas._

Soltó una risa que se convirtió en un quejido seco. Revali rodó los ojos, aunque estaba preocupado. Link sacó un elixir, tomó un trago largo y se lo pasó a Revali. El sabor era desagradable, pero no tan asqueroso como la última vez. Tenía que estar en forma, pues grande era la probabilidad de encontrar al dragón a esta altura.

– Este no lo había probado– dijo, su voz liviana–. ¿Cómo aprendiste tantas combinaciones?

Link se encogió los hombros, sonriendo.

– _Experimentando._

Irrumpieron en el bosque de la meseta. Link le contó de todos los elixires que había descubierto: el vigorizante, el protector, el sigiloso, el somnífero… Revali escuchó con interés, como siempre hacía cuando Link hablaba, aunque lo interrumpió bruscamente al notar unos surcos en la nieve. 

  
  


– ¡Mira, huellas! – Revali corrió hacia ellas y las observó con ojos inquisitivos. Eran profundas manchas oscuras: una pista de cualquier animal. Parecían de oso, pero Revali decidió cultivar la esperanza de que tal vez… _tal vez_ fuesen del dragón–. ¿serán suyas?

Link lo miró con ojos de pescado, apretando los labios pálidos.

– ¿Qué dices?

– _No sé_ – respondió Link, acercándose tímidamente – . _Eres tú el que, um, sabe de estas cosas._

Revali sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda – Así es. 

Se hincó, viendo de cerca las huellas. Los cuatro dedos con garras, la palma ancha… _podrían_ pertenecer a él – A decir verdad, no he tenido bastante oportunidad de estudiar sus huellas.

Link se arrodilló a su lado. No miraba las huellas, sino a él. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de Revali, hundiendo el rostro en la curva aterciopelada de su cuello. Revali suspiró, devolviendo el gesto, y apoyó l pico en la parte superior de su cabeza.

– _Mientras podemos seguirlas–_ sugirió Link cuando rompieron el abrazo – . _No tenemos otra pista, así que…_

– No perdemos nada– completó Revali, poniéndose de pie. Link lo imitó–. La ventaja de la cacería es que a los animales siempre se les supera en inteligencia. Algún día tiene que caer. 

Continuaron avanzando. Los árboles desnudos eran espigas rígidas. A lo lejos, se escuchó el rumor de un río. _“Bingo,”_ pensó Revali con una sonrisa. Los animales vivían cerca de los cuerpos de agua. Este lugar, apartado de toda población hyliana, era perfecto como escondrijo del dragón. 

Al cabo, se escuchó una sacudida violenta. Revali cogió a Link del brazo y lo arrastró a un arbusto espolvoreado con nieve. El silencio fue espectral. Revali contuvo la respiración, tensando su arco y, con un ala, deslizó una flecha entre la maleza. Una mezcla de determinación y furia se apoderó de él. Link lo miró con labios trémulos, apartándose. Luego, Revali se preguntaría cuán sanguinario se veía, porque juraba que era _miedo_ lo perturbaba su rostro.

Con un salto, una criatura salió del follaje. Revali disparó, errando el tiro al distraerse con la exclamación de Link. Con chispas en los ojos, Revali se volvió hacia él para reclamarle, pero algo en su expresión lo calló.

Un ciervo, ajeno a Revali y Link, olisqueó el aire y se alejó con saltos flotantes. Link rió con una risa que sacudió el bosque e hizo temblar a Revali de furia. 

– _Es el dragón_ – dijo, moviendo las manos con hilaridad.

Revali abrió el pico para responder, pero tan iracundo estaba, que prefirió irse. Se puso de pie y, con pasos lentos, se alejó. Link lo siguió, mordisqueando sus labios con culpa. Suspirando, Revali se detuvo junto a una roca a descansar. 

– Esto no está funcionando – dijo–. Llevamos una semana buscando al animal y _aun así_ no lo hemos dado con nada. 

– _Hebra es extensa._

– Tienes razón. Es solo… – Revali emitió un gruñido–, quiero que esto acabe, ¿sabes?

Link lo miró, contristado. No dijo nada por un largo tiempo hasta que, con manos quedas, le habló:

– _Revali, tengo que decirte…_

Revali se apoyó contra la roca y escondió su rostro entre sus alas, tomando una bocanada de aire débil. Link dejó de hablar, preocupado, y extendió una mano hacia Revali, pero vaciló.

– Se lo prometí a la princesa –dijo Revali, sacudiendo la cabeza una y otra vez–. Mi honor depende de que...

– _Yo… la verdad es…_

– Mi honor depende de que mate a esa _cosa_. 

Link calló. 

Revali restregó las alas contra su rostro, frustrado consigo mismo. Odiaba que Link lo viera tan afligido. No estaba bien que descargara su frustración con él.

– Discúlpame – dijo Revali, forzando una sonrisa–, Nada de esto es tu culpa. Gracias por estar aquí.

Link devolvió el gesto, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Estos estaban húmedos, como si fuese a llorar, pero después Revali estuvo convencido de haberlo imaginado, pues antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Link giró sobre sus talones y regresó al bosque.

– _¿Quieres tomarte el día libre?_

– No quisiera, pero… – Revali recordó el cansancio de Link. No podía pedirle que continuaran explorando, no con él en condiciones tan pobres–, sí. 

Revali se hincó y extendió las alas hacia los lados. Link vaciló antes de rodear su cuello con sus brazos y las piernas alrededor de su torso. 

Revali voló con urgencia a la aldea. Cruzó la barrera de las nubes, teñida del brillo nostálgico del atardecer: la noche empezaba a hacer del cielo su dominio. Link apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Revali y plantó un beso ligero en su mejilla. Revali se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. Fue tan fugaz, tan liviano, que ni siquiera le provocó un cosquilleo. Si se dio cuenta del beso, fue porque estaba atento de que Link no aflojara su agarre.

– Mira, es Vah Medoh – gritó (los vendavales ahogaban su voz) cuando volaron sobre el cañón donde yacía la Bestia. Era una maravilla tecnológica, aunque nadie sabía su utilidad. Algunos teorizaban que era un arma, otros un medio de transporte… mas lo de lo que no cabía duda, era de su grandeza. Revali había escuchado que necesitaba un piloto, el cual la princesa elegiría cuando fuera pertinente. ¿Quién estaría a la _altura_? En su opinión, la respuesta era obvia: él mismo.

Llegaron a la aldea en un torbellino, mas el aterrizaje fue delicado. Link soltó a Revali y se estiró, apretando los dientes por el dolor.

Revali lo miró de soslayo, preocupado– Vamos a la enfermería.

Link negó con la cabeza. 

– _Estoy bien_ – Revali entornó los ojos, pero no dijo nada–. _En serio._

Revali suspiró.

– De acuerdo; te creo.

* * *

La plaza central estaba abandonada, pues no era recomendable que los polluelos recibieran clases de vuelo en invierno. Link estaba apoyado en el barandal, sonriendo en dirección de Revali. Él, por su parte, tenía las alas detrás de su espalda y hacía su mejor esfuerzo por _ignorar a Link_.

El muchacho le dio un toque leve en el hombro. Revali restregó un ala en su rostro, exasperado y, por enésima vez, repitió: 

– Anatómicamente, tu cuerpo no está…

Link soltó el barandal y se volvió hacia Revali, juntando las manos en súplica. Revali puso los ojos en blanco. 

– _No,_ ¿para qué quieres clases de vuelo si…?

Revali calló al ver que la Princesa de Hyrule y Impa se acercaban. Se irguió y apuntó el pico hacia el horizonte, convencido de que era la pose perfecta.

La princesa vestía con felpa blanco, ropa adecuada para las bajas temperaturas. Impa usaba faldas largas, y su cabello color luna estaba recogido en un chongo. Zelda reía, su brazo enlazado con el de su amiga. Calló al ver a Revali, aunque una sonrisa atisbaba sus labios pálidos.

– Su Alteza – Revali hizo una reverencia, a lo que Zelda respondió con una inclinación de la cabeza. Sus cabellos siguieron el movimiento, deslizándose al frente. Link había enmudecido desde la llegada de las jóvenes. Su mirada estaba fija en Zelda y _solo_ en Zelda. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si intentara descifrar un enigma.  
  
– Revali, es un honor volvernos a encontrar… – la princesa vaciló: era claro que intentaba ignorar a Link. Fracasando, se volteó hacia él con una sonrisa que era más bien una mueca–. ¿y quién es usted? No es usual ver a un hyliano en la aldea orni, aunque sí que es un gusto. 

Le extendió la mano. Link no reaccionó. Miraba a Zelda como se observan las estrellas: como algo distante y frío y misterioso. Extrañado, Revali le dio un codazo suave en el hombro y se aclaró la garganta. 

– _Ahem_ , él es Link, Su Alteza– las manos de Link permanecieron inmóviles en su costado, lo que le obligó a seguir hablando–. Le ofrezco una disculpa de su parte.

Impa se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativa.

– Link… es un nombre inusual.

Link apartó la mirada. Si estaba avergonzado, no lo demostró. 

– Ya que estamos aquí...– Zelda sonrió–, Impa y yo nos dirigíamos al mesón de la aldea, ¿les gustaría acompañarnos?

Revali hizo una reverencia, sonriendo cortésmente.  
  
– No habría mayor placer. 

Zelda e Impa fueron adelante, por lo que no escuchaban la conversación de Link y Revali. Link estaba pálido, con la frente perlada de sudor. Parpadeaba repetidamente, como si intentara sacudirse de un sueño profundo. Su mirada estaba clavada en la espalda de la princesa.  
  
– ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Revali, tomándolo del brazo y acercándolo de modo que solo él escuchara sus susurros. De cualquier forma, los pasillos de la aldea estaban casi vacíos, pues la noche de invierno no era agradable. Revali chasqueó y lo soltó–. ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a la enfermería.

Eso lo despertó de su trance. Ceñudo, miró a Revali y sacudió la cabeza.  
  


– ¿Por qué actuaste así? – preguntó Revali, suavizando el tono a pesar de su preocupación–. ¿Te gusta la princesa?

Link alzó ambas cejas. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Link estallara en una carcajada amena y negara varias veces con la cabeza.  
  
– _Es solo… me recuerda a alguien_ – Link deslizó la vista a Zelda–. _No sé a quién._

– Hmm – Revali se llevó una mano al mentón. La diversidad física entre los hylianos no era tan marcada como entre los ornis. Era _posible_ que hubieran muchachas de apariencia semejante a la bella princesa. Eso, o de algún modo Link tenía afinidad con Su Alteza… una afinidad que ninguno recordaba–. Una amiga, ¿tal vez?

Link no lo escuchaba. Las yemas de sus dedos estaban apoyadas en su sien. Apretaba la quijada, luchando con un dolor del cual Revali se sintió culpable: no debió aceptar su ayuda para rastrear al dragón. 

* * *

Exclamaciones, risas e insultos resonaban en la taberna ‘El Draco Errante’, acompañados de las notas sumisas de una lira. Se escuchaba el rumor de rupias y deslices de cartas en la mesa: tanto ornis como hylianos apostaban todo lo que tenían en el bolsillo. Los candelabros se sacudían cada vez que alguien golpeaba una mesa con el puño. Olía a pescado y grasa, aroma crudo que hizo gruñir el estómago de Revali.

El dueño del lugar le ofreció el mejor comedor a la princesa, la cual, a pesar del disgusto y temor inicial reflejado su rostro, se recuperó pronto y aceptó con diplomacia. 

La conversación que mantuvieron se estancó con rapidez. Link no formó parte de ella, distraído con las apuestas. Incluso revisó su bolsillo, buscando rupias para poderse unir. 

Zelda, con porte fino y serio, habló la mayoría del tiempo. Su discurso abordó sus primeras impresiones sobre la aldea, la situación mercantil orni-hyliana, entre otras cosas engorrosas que al lector no le interesan. Tanto Link como Revali terminaron exhaustos. Por suerte, el mesero –súper nervioso– interrumpió el monólogo real. Era su primer día de trabajo y NO esperaba que la Princesa de Hyrule visitara una mugrienta taberna… como cualquiera en sus cabales. 

– Espero que no le esté dando complicaciones el invierno– dijo Zelda una vez que hubieron terminado de comer–. Hay muchas historias crudas sobre…

Revali levantó un ala, tomando la palabra.

– No sé preocupe, Alteza. Los inviernos aquí duran más que primavera y verano juntos. No hay muchos secretos para mí en esas montañas congeladas. 

Zelda suspiró y, en un gesto poco elegante, apoyó su mejilla en el dorso de la mano.  
  


– ¿Lo ha visto? – murmuró – ¿Al dragón?

Revali intercambió una mirada con Link, quien se rascó el cuello, incómodo: ninguno sabía qué decir.

– El pícaro se esconde bien – dijo Revali, aclarándose la garganta–. Después de dos encuentros, no me sorprende que…

– ¿Dos encuentros? – preguntó Impa, una sonrisa pilla en el rostro. Revali le sonrió de vuelta, el pico apretado. _¿Por qué preguntaba?_

– Ah, _sí_ – dijo con tono ligero, restándole importancia–. No había tenido la oportunidad de narrarles el segundo.

Cuadró los hombros y se ajustó la bufanda. Había llegado un momento que temía… En su último encuentro con el dragón, Revali estuvo cerca de perder la vida. Un cazador infructífero era aquel que no solo fallaba a la primera, sino _también_ a la segunda. Zelda se decepcionaría, y entonces...

– _El dragón lastimó a Revali_ –dijo Link, su pie golpeando el suelo con aprensión una y otra vez–. _Rasgó su pecho con sus garras y huyó. Yo estaba… estaba escondido entre unos matorrales. Los vi._

Revali volvió la cabeza en su dirección, el ceño fruncido. Link se arredró.

– ¿Estuviste ahí? – preguntó Revali. 

Link asintió.

Revali tuvo ganas de cubrirse el rostro con las alas. Link, a quien había considerado como un rival, había presenciado su derrota en primera fila. Indignación hirvió en sus venas, y estuvo peligrosamente cerca de reprocharle hasta que Link volvió a hablar.

– _Revali casi lo mata_ – dijo Link, su rostro impasible como el de un muerto–. _Creo que se asustó y por eso reaccionó así._

Sin poder soportarlo más, Revali lo tomó del brazo– Jamás me dijiste que…

Link apretó los labios.

– _Te lo he querido decir, pero no sabía cómo._

Suspirando, Revali lo soltó.

– Bueno, ahí lo tienen.

Zelda tenía los labios entreabiertos en una mezcla de confusión y admiración. Impa, por su parte, fruncía el ceño.

– ¿Te dejo vivir por miedo o compasión? – preguntó y, a pesar de que le hablaba a Revali, sus ojos rojos estaban en Link. 

– _Impa_ – reprochó Zelda y, sonriendo, se dirigió a Revali–. Eso es impresionante. Son pocos los que pueden decir haber sobrevivido a un encuentro con un dragón. Después de lo que sucedió, sigue determinado a terminar con la bestia… qué denuedo.

– Gracias, Su Alteza – Revali inclinó la cabeza–. Sabía que usted entendería la grandeza de mi acto. Pronto, mi perseverancia rendirá frutos, pues cuando la punta de mi flecha se hunda en…

De abrupto, Link se puso de pie y, sin decir palabra, salió del establecimiento. Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre los demás. Impa torció la boca, mientras que Zelda parpadeó varias veces, confundida por la ruptura indecorosa de la conversación.

Revali, por su parte, se incorporó.

– ¿Me permiten un momento? 

– Yo iré – Impa, antes de que Revali pudiera contestar, salió detrás de Link como un dardo asesino. Los apostadores callaron cuando pasó a su lado y varias miradas la siguieron, hipnotizadas con sus movimientos gráciles y elásticos.

– ¿Es tu amigo? – preguntó Zelda cuando estuvieron solos. 

Revali asintió y dijo: 

– Disculpe su actitud indecente. Siempre ha sido un poco misterioso, pero es muy bueno– sonrió, avergonzado de haber usado una palabra tan común. Pero en verdad, no había mejor manera de describirlo. 

Zelda sonrió, pensativa – Estoy segura que lo es.

* * *

Link apoyó los brazos en el barandal del pasillo, temblando. La noche, con su negrura abismal, engullía las estrellas y hacía de la aldea orni y sus faros un lucero solitario. Impa alzó la mirada al cielo aplastante, pensando que rara vez se enfrentaba a un firmamento tan vacío, y avanzó haciaLink.

– _Estoy bien_ – dijo este, con una mano que vacilaba como si perteneciera a un beodo. Impa se detuvo y soltó la pregunta, que chasqueó como látigo en sus dientes. 

– ¿Quién eres? 

La mano de Link se detuvo– inmóvil, inútil y callada en el aire. _“Esa no es la pregunta correcta,”_ pensó Impa, y lo intentó de nuevo. 

– ¿ _Qué_ eres?

Link no respondió, no la miró. Sus ojos bebían la oscura nada del paisaje. 

– No eres hyliano – continuó Impa, hablando con seguridad fingida–. La princesa no lo ve, pues es una mujer de ciencia; el orni, porque te ama.

_Entonces_ la miró, estupefacto y halagado y aterrorizado.

– Pero yo soy Sheikah.

Link apartó el rostro de ella. Impa suavizó su voz, avanzando hasta que estuvo a su lado.

– Hueles a magia – dijo–. Está impregnada en ti, como un parásito. 

Link apretó la quijada sin decir nada. 

– Pero no necesito ser maga para saberlo. Tus ojos no son humanos.

Eran cortantes, como el hielo de Hebra.

– _¿Puedes librarme de esta prisión?_ – dijo Link, cogiendo a Impa por la muñeca. Sus ojos estaban poseídos de desesperación. 

A pesar de los guantes que prevenían el contacto directo de la piel, Impa sintió el calor incómodo que irradiaba Link.

– No – respondió–. Solo estoy aquí por Zelda. 

Link no la escuchaba.

– _Quítame la máscara._

– Si _fuera_ una máscara, podría – Impa se desasió de su mano, fulminándolo con la mirada–. Los Sheikah podemos manipular las apariencias, pero esto va más allá. 

Era extraño. Impa podía percibir el campo de magia que lo envolvía, pero era débil– como una neblina espesa: terrible barricada en apariencia, pero que se tuerce con el roce más liviano. Aún tenía poder–su magia olía a cenizas y cobre–, pero se estaba drenando.

– _Hay dos yo: el hyliano y el verdadero_ – dijo Link–. _El hyliano tiene sus propios deseos y..._

– ¿Temes que si te quitas la máscara, no haya nada detrás?

Link asintió.

– _Me olvido de mi. No sé... porque vine aquí. Incluso, a veces llego a pensar que tengo un nombre, y que es Link._

Impa abrió los ojos de par en par. Para los Sheikah, los signos –emblemas, símbolos, nombres– estaban embriagados de poder. En _ellos_ yacía la esencia de la cosa: algo sin nombre era algo inexistente. En su canon, ligada a la existencia iba la capacidad de ser nombrado. 

Hacía milenios que la religión Hyliana había adoptado esta creencia, y toda divergencia se consideraba profanidad. Era por eso que los Zonai… 

_Los Zonai_. Ellos habían sido hábiles magos que creían en el flujo y retorno de fuerzas eternas. Por ello, darle nombre a las cosas no les apetecía. 

Impa siempre se había preguntado _cómo_ se comunicaban. Si Link era Zonai, tenía su respuesta, pues los animales (dragones incluídos) no requieren del lenguaje.

– Si te entregaras a la princesa, si confesaras lo que eres, podría ayudarte.

Link le lanzó una sonrisa agria.

– _Quieres capturarme._

– ¿Por qué hablaría contigo entonces? – Impa se pasó la mano por la frente–, Zelda no me creería. No tiene fe; la han gastado años de rezo. 

Link negó con la cabeza.

– _Te equivocas. Una lumbre de ella tiembla en sus ojos. La he visto. Solo falta que se de cuenta de ello._

Impa lo miró, sorprendida. _“¿Fe? ¿Fe en qué?”_ quiso preguntar, pero optó por no hacerlo. 

– _Yo... yo podría ayudarla._

– Seguro, si te entregas. 

– _Tal vez lo haga_ – Link vaciló, la mirada baja–. _Una prisión de hierro es mejor que una de carne_ . _Pero... ni siquiera puedo mantener mi verdadera forma por mucho tiempo._

– ¿Qué?

Antes de que Link pudiera responder, una figura oscura se acercó. Era Revali, quien, sin prestar atención a Impa, envolvió a Link en un fuerte abrazo. 

– ¿Estás bien? Me preocupaste.

Link asintió.

Impa carraspeó – ¿Y Zelda? No me digas que la dejaste sola. 

Revali miró a Impa de soslayo, aunque su atención era solo de Link.

– Adivina quién será piloto de Vah Medoh.

Link rompió el abrazo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, meditabundo.

– _¿Almi?_

Revali puso los ojos en blanco.

– Yo.

Los ojos de Link se iluminaron. 

– _¿Yosell?_

Revali lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, lo que causó que Link riera. Impa se cruzó de brazos. 

– ¿Aceptaste?

Revali se encogió los hombros, sonriendo.

– Le dije a la princesa que lo pensaría. Una decisión tan angular…

Impa lo agarró del hombro, acercando su rostro al suyo con aire amenazador.

– Acepta.

– No si sigues con esa actitud, cabello de ancia…

Link le palpó el otro hombro

– _Acepta._

Revali lo miró con ojos dulces y asintió. Cuando cazara al dragón, sería acreedor al título de Campeón, y Vah Medoh sería suya. 

  
  
  



End file.
